


Of Pinetrees, Stars, Suns and Moons

by FanofSansa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Mystery, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofSansa/pseuds/FanofSansa
Summary: This is my first fanfiction about Gravity Falls. There will be 3 main OCs added and some minor ones. The main ones are Alex and Alyssa Pines older siblings to Dipper and Mabel, and Easton Northwest cousin to Pacifica. It was published firstly on Quotev.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Tourist Trapped

_"Ahh, Summer break..."_

"Do you want cheese on that Hon?"

"Sure Hank."

_"A time for leisure, recreation and take it in easily... unless you're me"_

A golf cart with two children and two teens hit a sign that says _Welcome to Gravity Falls._ On the driver's seat, there's a teen with brown hair and eyes wearing a black and white beanie, a light brown t-shirt with a black Asian bear on it over a black long-sleeved shirt with a pair of white three-quarter jeans. _"That's **m** y older brother Alex"._

Next to him sat a preteen boy with the same hair and eye color wearing a brown cap with a star on it, a dark blue vest over a red shirt and grey shorts. _"That's me, my name is Dipper"._

Next to him was a girl that was about to puke wearing a purple sweater with a pink cat on it and a turquoise headband with a pink skirt and star earrings. _"The girl that's ab **o** ut to puke is my twin sister, Mabel"_

In the back, there was a girl wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans with painted sunflowers on it and earrings that were shaped like suns shouting "It's getting closer, move you faster you idiots!" _"That girl is my older sister Alyssa, Alex's twin"_

"It's the fastest speed this victorian ship can move!"

Soon a giant creature came from behind the tree line chasing after them. 

_"You might be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart fleeing from a creature of unimaginable terror"_

The creature grabbed a large tree and threw it at them _"Rest assured there's a perfectly logically reasonable explanation."_

_"Let's rewind..."_

* * *

_"It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air..."_

Dipper was playing a video game and Mabel was hugging a large grey cat while Alyssa drew some doodles of some sunflowers and Alex was reading a book called A Feast for Cr **o** ws by GRR Martin. Their parents took away the video game, cat, sketchbook, and book giving them some travel bags and putting sun cream on their noses.

_"They shipped us north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls Oregon to stay at our great-uncle's place in the woods"_

In the makeshift bedroom, there were four beds two near the door and two near the window.

Mabel was putting posters of her favorite boy bands, Alyssa was on her bead sketching something and Alex was putting all his things under his bed.

"This attic is amazing check out all my splinters"

While this was happening Dipper went to his bed only to find that there was a goat on it "And there's a goat o **n** my bed".Mabel went to the goat "Hey friend..." and it started chewing on her sweater "Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater"

 _"My twin sister tended to look on the brighter side of things",_ Mabel was on a hill and she started to roll down it "Yay, grass". _"And my other sister can enjoy anything if she is drawing"_ Alyssa was at the top of the hill drawing the line of pine trees in the distance. 

_"And my brother most of the times is in his world of daydreaming most of the time but when he's not he can be a bit like Mabel"_ Alex was at the bottom of the hill staring in the distance daydreaming about what he only knows and when he snapped out of it he started shouting "Does anybody know where I left A Feat for Crows?".

"Have you even brought it outside?" asked Alyssa, "Ohh, you're right, I'll go and get it". Dipper sits near a tree writing in his journal while a woodpecker was bothering him _"But me, I was having a bad time getting used to our new surroundings"_ out from behind him a man with the mask of a green monster came and scarred Dipper " _And then there was our great uncle Stan... that guy"_ the man started coffing and then said, "It was worth it".

_"Our uncle has transformed his house into a tourist trap, the real mystery was why anyone came."_

As Stan was leading the group of tourists the antler of the jackalope fell and he said pointing to one of his attractions "Ladies and Gentlemen behold the Sascrotch" as he said that the tourist started to take photos of it.

_"And guess who had to work there"_

Dipper was brooming the floor, Alex was clearing the dust off the shelves, Alyssa was cleaning the windows and Mabel was about to touch a big eye but then Stan came and stopped her "No touching the merchandise!"

_"It looked like it was gonna be the same boring routine all summer until one fateful day."_

* * *

Mabel appeared from behind a line of Stan-bobbleheads watching a boy reading a note.

"He's looking at it, he's looking at it."

"Do you like me...Yes...Definitely... **A** bsolutely" after finishing reading the note the boy looked confused.

"I rigged it."

"Mabel I know you're going through you're hole boy crazy phase but I think you're overdoing it with the crazy part," Dipper said to his twin sister.

"Yea Dipper is right," Alex said.

"Yep, it's getting weird and out of hand," said Alyssa.

"What... come on it's our first summer away from home, it's my chance to get an epic summer romance."

"Yea do you need to flirt with every guy you meet."

"I still remember you stealing one of my shirts for this." 

"And how you scared that poor teenager at the Mattress Kingdom."

"Mock all you want siblings but I got a good feeling about this summer, I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams comes through that door right **n** ow."

Out of the door entered Stan with a can of Pitt Cola and some signs burping and it got stuck on his throat "Not good, not good"

"Ugh, why?"

They all started laughing at Mabel's misfortune.

"Alright, alright, look, alive people, I need someone to hammer these signs in the spooky parts of the woods."

The siblings all answered "Not it"

Soos, the handyman of the shack also answered "Not it"

"Nobody asked you, Soos."

"I know and I'm comfortable with that" after saying this he took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"Wendy I need you to put up these signs."

"I would but I can't reach it."

"I'd fire all of you if I could. Alright, let's make it eny, miny, mainy, you." pointing towards Dipper.

"Oh what, Grunkle Stan whenever I'm in this woods I feel like I'm being watched."

"This again..."

"I'm telling you just today my mosquito bite spelled Beware."

"That says Bewarb."

"You have to admit mosquitos bites don't usually spell anything," said Alex.

"Look kid the hole monsters in the forest it's just local legend drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that" pointing towards a fat bald guy playing with a Stan-bobblehead.

"So quit being so paranoid."

 **D** ipper sighed an left for the forest.

* * *

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan, nobody ever believes anything I say."

Dipper began to hammer a sign on a tree but the tree made a metallic sound. "Huh" he hit the tree with his hammer and put an ear on it to see if he imagines things. He puts his hands on the trunk and he opens it reveling an old machine, he tries the switches and a small trap door near a fallen tree opens scaring the nearby Goat.

"What the..." in the small hole he sees an old book with a burgundy cover and some gold-colored ornaments on it the largest being a six-fingered hand with the number 3 on it. He opens it and sees an eye-glass and near it was written _Property of_ , he flips a page and reads "It's hard to believe it's been 6 years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls Oregon", he flips some other pages on them information about Floating Eyes, Giant Vampire Bats, Gnomes, Cursed Doors.

"What is all this?", he flips some other pages and reads "Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched, I must hide this book before he finds it, remember in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust .". He repeats the last words he read "No one you can trust." and out of nowhere Mabel shouted from behind the fallen tree "HELLO" and Dipper begins screaming "Whatcha reading, **s** ome nerd thing?" 

"Ha, that always gets to you." his brother said from behind Mabel. "Leave him alone for once you two." his older sister said to them.

"Uh-uh, it's nothing."

"Uh- **u** h, it's nothing, aren't you actually going to show us?"

As she said that the goat started chewing on the journal and Dipper said: "Let's go somewhere private." 

They left the forest for the Mystery Shack and went to the Living Room.

* * *

Mabel was sitting on a yellow armchair, Alex and Alyssa on two chairs near the armchair, Alex on the left near the T-rex skull and Alyssa on the right. Dipper was just pacing across the room.

"It's amazing, Grunkle Stan said I was just being paranoid but according to this book Gravity Falls has this secret dark side.".

"Whoa, shut up," said Mabel and Alex said: "Weird, but why would somebody hide it?", "I'm on the same page as Alex here this can be da **n** gerous." 

"Yes and get this after a certain point the page just stop like the guy who was writing this just mysteriously disappeared."

"We'll let's hope that doesn't happen to us too."

"It won't."

As they were talking Dipper herd a door ring and asked: "Who's that?"

"Well, time to spill the beans..." Mabel said as she knocks out an empty can of Beans "Wop...Beans", "This girl's got a date, woo, woo, haha." she just falls down into the armchair.

"Let me get this straight in the half-hour I was gone you already found a boyfriend?"

"And not to mention how we didn't knew you were all day with us."

"Well, while you two weren't looking, and what can I say I am just IRRESISTIBLE." the doorbell rang again "Coming!" and she left the room. As she left Dipper sits down on the same armchair reading the journal. Stan enters the room and asks "Whatcha reading there knuckleheads?", Dipper looks panicked and grabs and magazine called Gold Chains for Old Men "I was just catching up on Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine" as he said that both older siblings started laughing, Stan entered and hit both of them on the back of their heads "Stop laughing, that's a good issue he's got there." 

"Hey, family..." shouts Mabel "Say hello to my new boyfriend" as she says that the person wearing a black hoodie turns around revealing a pale figure and he says "Sup." 

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello."

"How is it hanging?"

"We meet at the cemetery, he's really deep...Oh little muscle there, what a surprise."

"So what's your name?"

"Uh, Normal MAN"

"He means Norman."

"Are you bleeding Norman?" 

"It's jam."

"I love jam." said Mabel, "Look at this".

"So you wanna go hold Hands or whatever?"

"Oh, oh my goodness don't wait up." as they left Norman hit the door frame and several other fragile objects on his way out.

_"There was something about Norman that wasn't right, I decided to consult the journal."_

* * *

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for teenagers... beware Gravity Falls' nefarious..." as he said that he imagined Norman being there instead of the drawing and he said _'Sup',_ "ZOMBIES" shouted Dipper.

Stan was looking in the minor adjusting his tie and said to himself "Did somebody say, Crombie, what is that, Crombie?", "It's not even a word, you're losing your mind."

Dipper just stud there dumbfounded until Alex and Alyssa came and brought him back to reality. "Hey, Dips what happened, you sacred all of us?" said Alex, "Yea, I think the whole town heard you scream?" said Alyssa. "Where's Mabel?" asked Dipper, "With Norman, why?".

Dipper looked quickly out the window to see Norman limping his way towards Mabel and she said: "I like you!" as he saw this he shouted again "Oh no, Mabel!", "No, no, Mabel, watch out!". As Norman reached Mabel, Dipper started to scream. Outside Norman put a necklace made out of Daisies "Daisies, you scallywag...". Dipper just turned around to see his older siblings and said: "Is our sister really dating a Zombie?". "You think he's a Zombie?" asked Alyssa, "Well his a bit pale and weird, but that doesn't mean he is a Zombie," added Alex.

As they said that Soos was screwing a lightbulb behind them and said, "It's a dilemma to be sure." as they turned around they gasped seeing Soos. "I couldn't help but overhear you three talking about the supernatural in this empty room.", then Dipper made his way closer to him and asked, "Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend he has to be a Zombie, right?" as he said that Soos asked him: "How many brains did you see the guy eat?" and Dipper responded defeated "Zero".

"Look dude I believe you, I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town, like the mailman pretty sure that dude is a werewolf." and he added, "But you gotta have evidence, Otherwise, people are gonna think you’re a major league cuckoo clock.". 

"As always Soos you're right."

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse."

"Soos, the portable toilets are clogged again!" shouted Stan.

"I am needed elsewhere." as he said that Soos left the room with his face still looking at the Pines.

_" My sister could be in trouble. It was time to get some evidence."_

Dipper turned back to his older siblings and said: "Do you wanna help me get some evidence?"

"I'm in." said Alex adding "I'm bringing the camera."

"Do what you want I'm staying out of it, don't want to be tangled in your fights later."

* * *

Dipper and Alex watch Mabel and Norman in the park they were playing with a frisbee, as the frisbee hit Norman in the head and he fell on the ground, Dipper stud dumb faced and Alex looked terrified. After that, the lovebirds went to the Greasy Dinner. They found the door looked and Norman hit the door's window and open it, as they entered Dipper and Alex were covering their faces with some menus watching them after Norman passed them he hit a fragile object breaking it.

* * *

Alex and Dipper both entered their room to see Mabel brush her hair.

"Mabel we need to talk about Norman," said Dipper.

"Isn't he the best?" Mabel asked her brothers, "Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me" she said taking her hair from her left side of the face revealing a massive round red mark. Making both boys scream. **W** hile this happened Alyssa entered the room and saw Mabel's mark and screamed too. "What happened?" asked Alyssa confused "And who did that?". "None, you two were so gullible," said Mabel. "But what happened?" asked Alex.

"It was just an accident with the leaf blower" and she started to tell her story after she finished it she smiled and said: "That was fun!".

"Mab **e** l listen, We're wanting to tell you that Norman is not what he seems..." he revealed the journal that he was hiding under his jacket, after he did this his twin sister said in a hushed tone, "You think he might be a Vampire? That would be so awesome.".

"Mabel, you need to stop reading those bad romance boo **k** s with vampires." said her older brother.

"Guess again sister, SHA-BAM ." he opens the journal in her face revealing a page about Gnomes when she sees this she screams.

"Dips that is the wrong page."

"Ahh sorry, SHA-BAM" he turned the page to the one about The Undead. And Mabel said "A Zombie? This is not funny you two."

"Don't you see the limp, the bleeding, he doesn't blink, it all adds up." said her twin.

"Plus the incident when he fell into the open grave, it looked like he did that before." said her older brother.

"WHAT!?" she screamed "You two spied on us? I expected this of you Dipper, with all your crazy conspiracies, but you Alex, really you helped him, I **n** ever thought you would od something like that." as she said that a few tears started to drop "We'm sorry." her brothers said in unison "I don't need your apologies!"."But, Mabel, please underst ..." Dipper tried to say but he was caught off "GET OUT!" Mabel screamed, they flinched but didn't move "I SAID GET OUT!" they still didn't move and she threw them out of the room closing the door behind them with a loud bang.

* * *

"Aly please can you leave m **e** to prepare alone," she said to her older sister.

"Ok, have a nice date."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Dipper a **s** ked his older brother.

"I don't know, maybe she's right." his brother seemed defeated.

* * *

Five o'clock rolled up and Mabel rushed towards the door as the doorbell rang.

"Coming" **s** he shouted.

She opened the door to reveal it was her boyfriend and she asked: "Hey Norman, how do I look?"

He saw what she was wearing and he said "Shiny"

"You always know what to say."

As they left her brothers watched them with defeated looks on their faces.

Dipper watched again the videos on the camera of Mabel and Norman and said to his brother "Soos is right we don't have real evidence." and his brother responded with: "And to go along with that a sister who is mad at us."

As Dipper rewatched one of the videos of them hugging he saw Norman's hand fell. He was brought back to reality when his brother shouted "What was that!?", Dipper rewinds the video in time for Alyssa to come and see "What in the world was that!?" she shouted. "We were right, we need to find Grunkle Stan now!" he said.

All three of them ran towards their Grunkle only to be stopped by a crowd of tourists.

"And here we have Rock that **l** ooks like a face rock the rock that looks like a face," Stan said.

A hillbilly looking tourist asked "Does it look like a rock?" he asked. Ans Stan responded: "No, it looks like a face.".

The Fat Bald Man asked: "Is it a face?", and Stan yelled: "It's a rock that looks like a face."

"Grunkle Stan over here." they all shouted in unison but they weren't herd and Stan said: "For the fifth time, it's not an actual face."

* * *

"Finally we're alone" said Mabel.

"Yes, alon **e** " said Norman.

* * *

The three of them were still trying to get Stan's attention until Alex noticed someone.

"Hey, Wendy can I borrow the Golf Cart fro a time?"

"Sure dude, just don't hit any pedestrians."

"I don't make any promises."

"Uh we will never get his attention this way," said Alyssa.

"Did somebody say ride?" asked Alex.

"Where did you **f** ind the Golf Cart?"

"I just borrowed it from Wendy."

"It's time to save Mabel."

As they almost left to the forest Soos stoped them. "Dudes, it's me, Soos, this is for the Zombie." he gave them a shovel "Thanks" said Dipper and after that a baseball bat "And this is in case you see a Pinatas" as he said that everybody was confused "Uhh, thanks?".

"Better safe than sorry."

* * *

"Mabel now that we've gotten to know each other there's something I need to tell you," Norman said dramatically turning his back on her and the wind blowing through his face.

"Oh, Norman you can tell me anything" responded Mabel.

_"Please be a vampire. Please be a vampire"_

"All right just don't freak out okay, just keep an open mind, be cool." as he said that Norman unzips his hoodie revealing 5 gnomes standing on top of each other.

"Is this weird, is this too weird...You need to sit down?" said the top one with brown hair and a brown beard. Mabel just looked dumb faced at them and didn't say anything.

"I'll explain, so we're Gnomes first off get out that of the way."

"Ughh..." Ma **b** el wanted to say something but couldn't.

"I'm Jeff and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason and sorry I always forget your name" he pointed at all the other Gnomes that were with two with white hair, and 2 with grey hair and the one he always forgets the name off is the one with a shaggy grey beard.

" Shmebulock" the Gnome responded.

"Shmebulock, yes... anyways long story short us Gnomes have been looking for a new Queen, right guys." as Jeff said that the other Gnomes said in unison Queen and Mabel sat on a rock and face palmed herself.

"So what do you say..." he made a jest to the other dwarves revealing a ring with 3 crystals on it "Will you join us in Holy Matrimony? Matri...matri-mo-ny! Bah can't talk today."

"Look, I'm sorry guys you're really sweet, but I'm a girl, and you're Gnomes, and it's like What...Yikes." Mabel pointed this out but the Gnomes didn't understand.

"We understand, we will never forget you Mabel..." she looked at them with a sad smile "Because we're gonna kidnap you." as Jeff said that Mabel looked disgusted and as he threw himself in her face she started to scream.

* * *

"Don't worry Mabel, we'll save you from that Zombie!" said Dipper.

They followed Mabel's trail until they herd Mabel "Help!"

"Ho **l** d on Mabel" said Alyssa.

The Golf Cart entered a cave that looked like an underground forest to find Mabel being surrounded by the Gnomes just like Gulliver.

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody... just okay get her arm there Steve." said Jeff

As the Gnomes did that Mabel punched two of them away, one of them after landing vomited rainbows.

"What the..." started Dipper only to be interrupted by Alyssa "The Frick is this."

"Language, Alyssa" said her twin brother.

As that happened a Gnome walks by them and hissed when he saw the three.

"Guys, Norman turned out to be a bunch of Gnomes and their total jerks." as she said that, she punched a Gnome in the face only to be grabbed "Hair, hair, hair!"

"Really, Garden Decorations... you two were very wrong." said Alyssa

"Man we were way off..." as he said that he opened the journal to read "Gnomes, little men of Gravity Falls forest weaknesses unknown"

"Of all holy things why this?" asked his older brother, only to see that their sister was already tided up "Oh come on!" she managed to say. As they saw this Alex approached Jeff with the shovel and Dipper with the baseball bat.

"Hey, hey let go of our sister."

"Oh hey there, um you know this is all really a big misunderstanding, you see your sister is not in any danger she's just marrying all 1000 of us and becoming our Gnome Queen for all eternity" saying that he turned towards their sister and said: "Isn't that right honey?"

"You guys are butt faces!" she shouted back only for one of the Gnomes to cover her mouth.

"Give her back or else..."

"You think you can stop us, children, you have no idea what we're capable of, the Gnomes are a powerful race, do not trifle with the..." before he could finish Alex tosses him a few feet away and Dipper took out the Gnomes guarding Mabel in time for Alyssa to untie her. All four of them ran towards the Golf Cart managing to hear Jeff say "They're getting away with our queen, no, no, no".

When they entered the cart Dipper reminded them to put their seatbelts, after putting them on they left the underground forest.

"You messed with the wrong creatures, kids, Gnomes of the forest assemble" Jeff screamed getting the attention of the other ones. They gathered on top of one another to make a giant Gnome

* * *

"Hurry before they come after us!" Mabel said

"I don't think we should worry about it, have you seen their legs, the suckers are tiny." as Dipper said that they herd the stomping sound made by the giant.

"D **o** n't ever say that again." his older sister said and his twin sister managed to say only "Dang.". As he saw the monstrosity he agreed with Alyssa.

"All right teamwork guys, like we practiced" Jeff said using the hats of the other Gnomes as levers to make the Giant roar and then attempt to hit the Pines siblings but they got away just in time.

"Come back with our queen!" Jeff shouted from the top of the Giant.

They managed to outrun the Gnomes but the danger was far from over as the Giant caught up quickly "It's getting closer, move you faster you idiots!"

"This is the fasted this Victorian Ship can move!" shouted Alex back.

As the Giant approached he threw some Gnoems from his hand towards the cart, some of them managed to reach the top of the cart while others fell on the road. Mabel elbow punches a gnome off. Shmebulock jumps up behind Alex, who grabs him and slams him into the steering wheel out of anger towards the little men. After Shmebulock got dazed he started saying his name only for Alex to threw him into a tree. At the same time, a Gnome came from behind Dipper and claws Dipper's face. Mabel noticing this punches the Gnome so hard that he fell with Dipper's brown cap.

"Thanks, Mabel" says Dipper dazed.

"Don't mention it."

The creature grabbed a large tree and it threw it towards the siblings. Mabel shouted terrified "Look out!". They all scream, but Alex manages to overturn the cart, landing next to their summer home, _The Mystery Shack._ All the Pines siblings manage to crawl out of the fallen cart. Dipper sees the shovel and says "Stay back man!" throwing it like it is a spear towards the Gnomes, only to be stoped by a giant hand. As they saw this the siblings screamed terrified.

" **W** here's Grunkle Stan?" asks Alyssa

* * *

Meanwhile, Stan is giving a tour to a family of three to adults and their kid.

"Behold the world's most distracting object!" revealing a stick with a swirly pattern, as the tourist saw this they exclaimed amazed.

"Just try to look away, you can't" he said to the tourists and the circle with the pattern moves and Stan says "I can't even remember what I was talking about."

* * *

Outside the two pairs of twins were moving backward as the Gnomes were moving towards them.

"It's the end of the line kids! Mabel marry us before we do something crazy!"

"You already did!" shouted Alex

"Leave us alone, you garden decorations!" Alyssa said

"There's gotta be a way out of this..." Dipper said taking the journal from his coat.

"I got to do it" Mabel finally said

"What!?" her siblings said in unison

"Mabel don't do this are you crazy." her twin brother said

"Trust me" she said

"What?"

"Guys, just this onc **e** trust me."

They looked back at the monster and stepped backward letting Mabel in the front facing the Gnomes.

"All right, Jeff, I'll marry you."

"Hot dog" he exclaimed "Help me down there Jason! Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike."

He made his way towards Mabel, took the ring out of his pocket and he pointed with his hand towards his open mouth. She kneeled down and Jeff put the ring on her hand.

"Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!" he said

"You may now kiss the bride!" Mabel exclaimed

"We'll don't mind if I do."

He made a kissing face only to realize that Mabel had taken the leafblower from behind her turn it on sucking Jeff's lower body into it "That's for lying to me!", she increased the sucking power "That's for breaking my heart!" the leafblower sucked half of his face "And this is for messing with my family!"

"Wanna do the honors?" she asked her siblings and aimed him towards the giant.

"On three, one, two, three" they all said in unison blasting Jeff off towards the woods passing through the center of the giant destroying it.

"I'll get you back for this ahhhh..." he shouted at the top of his lungs

"Wow rain of Gnomes, never imagined seeing this" Alex said

"Who's giving orders, I need orders?" one Gnome said

"My arms are tired" said another one

The siblings aimed the leafblower towards them blowing them away.

"Any wanna else want some?" Dipper said

When the Gnomes heard, they run away for their life's just like little animals fleeing from a predator. One of them got caught up in a plastic wrapping that was taken away by the Goat named Gompers.

"Soo, that Goat is really more useful then I thought" said Alex

"Yea, I know" said his twin

"It's not only good at messing with us" said Dipper

"She only sat on your bed and tried to chew that book, she has a golden heart inside" said Mabel

She turned towards her siblings and said: "Hey guys, I shouldn't have been angry at you earlier, you were just looking out for me."

"Don't be like that, you saved our butts back there." said her twin

"Yea, that was impressive" said her older sister

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes."

"Look on the bright side, maybe the next one will be a vampire." said her older brother

"Oh, you're just saying that!"

"But seriously those romance books are bad."

They all started laughing and Dipper asked "Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug" they all said in unison, hugging together and paying their backs.

* * *

As they entered the store Stan said: "Yeesh. You four get hit by a bus or somethin'? Ahah!" all four of them started to walk away being too tired to deal with Stan.

"Uh, hey! W-Wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh... how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?" Stan said

"Really?" Mabel said

"That's weird" Alyssa said

"Are you another person impersonating our Great Uncle?" Alex said

"What's the catch" said Dipper crossing his arms

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something."

They all started to look all around the store. Dipper looked at one of the shelves with caps on it, taking one of the blue and white caps with a Pinetree on it. He put it on and looked in the small mirror near him "That ought to do the trick." he said to himself.

Alyssa looked at an old bookshelf to see a book that caught her attention. It was a sketchbook with a black cover and on it was a yellow sun. She flipped the pages to see their quality and she smiled "This was something unexpected, it's quite good."

Alex found something hidden behind some boxes and it was a crossbow. He asked Stan "Since when do you own a crossbow?" and he responded: "I have no idea from where it came.", and he looked back at the crossbow and smiled: "I think I found want I want to take."

"You sure about that, there are other things..."

"It's a lost cause" his twin said to Stan

"Fine, you can take it."

And Mabel looked in multiple boxes and she found something too "And I will take... a Grappling Hook"

"Wouldn't she rather have, like, a doll, or something?" he asked Dipper and Alyssa

"GRAPPLING HOOK" Mabel shouted using the hook to pull her off the ground hiring a box that said _Fragile._

"Fair enough"

Dipper and Alyssa leave first followed by Alex and Mabel chanting together either _Crossbow_ or _Grappling Hook._

* * *

The four of them were in their room, Dipper writing in the journal, Alyssa sketching the Gnome Giant, Mabel jumping on her bed with the Grappling Hook in her hands and Alex reading A fest for Crows with the crossbow next to his bed.

Dipper was wearing his red shirt and grey shorts. Alyssa was wearing her orange brownish sweatpants with her black baggy t-shirt which had a few sunflowers painted on it and _It's feelin' like you hot enough to melt_ written on top of them. Alex was wearing a blue-grey shirt that looked to be made out of a material similar to wool and some dark blue pajama pants. He didn't have his beanie on his head, revealing a streak of white hair in the form of a line just above his ears. Mabel was wearing an old t-shirt of their father like it was a nightdress that was purple and had a floppy disk on it.

 _"This journal told me the **r** e was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust..."_ he looks at his siblings _"But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back."_

Mabel used her Grappling Hook to get a stuffed animal that she was too tired to get on her own.

"Hey, Mabel could you get the light" asked Dipper

"I'm on it" said his twin, aiming her Grappling Hook towards the lamp and managing to knock out the lamp outside, breaking the window in the process.

"Now there's a new meaning to the _Long Night_ " said Alex, everybody laughed eventually Dipper asked "Why are we even laughing, we don't even know what's that..." he was stopped by Alyssa "Don't ask him that or he'll explain that series of books written by GRR Martin all night." ad they started laughing again.

* * *

Outside Stan, was entering the Gift Shop with a lamp going straight to the barely functional vending machine. He puts code into it and it opened revealing a secret room. Before he entered he looked around to see if somebody saw him.


	2. Legend of the Goblewonker

In the Mystery Shack kitchen, the Pines siblings were at the table, the older ones watching and cheering as the younger ones were having a _Syrup Race_.

"Are you ready **f** or the ultimate challenge?" asked Mabel holding a syrup bottle that had _Sir Syrup_ written on it. That day she wore a purple sweater with a red heart on it that had sunglasses and she also wears a red headband and a turquoise skirt.

"I'm always ready!" exclaimed Dipper holding another syrup bottle that had _Mountie Man_ written on it. He wore the same clothes as he always wears his dark blue vest and red shirt with grey shorts and his new blue and white cap with a Pinetree.

"Then you know what this means." said Mabel

"Syrup race! Syrup race!" chanted Alex and Alyssa in unison. Alyssa was wearing the same clothes as always her black hoodie with her blue jeans with sunflowers on them and her sun earrings. Alex wears a white t-shirt with a beaver on it and underneath it a l **i** ght brown long-sleeved shirt with his white three-quarters jeans.

"Go, Sir Syrup" said Alex and Mabel in unison

"Go, Mountie Man" said Dipper and Alyssa

"Almost... Almost..." said Mabel, she taps the bottom of the bottle to make the syrup drip faster into her mouth, winning in the process.

"Yes!" she exclaims and starts chocking on the syrup, for Alex to come and pat her on the back.

"Thank **s** , big bro!" she says

"No problem, little sis."

"I won!" she exclaims

Dipper started reading the newspaper, only to stop when he reaches a certain page "No way... Hey, guys check this out."

"Human size hamster balls? I'm human size" Mabel says

"I don't think he was referring to that" says Alyssa

"Yea, I was referring to this" Dipper points at the next page where it was written _Monster Photo Contest_ , _Win $1000_

"We see weirder things than that every day, we didn't get any photos of those Gnomes, did we?"

"Nope, just memories" says his older brother

"This drawing I made, but I don't think it's useful in this case" says Alyssa

"And this beard hair" says Mabel, making them look confused and disgusted by it.

"Why did you keep that?" asked her twin, making **h** er shrug _I dunno_

"Good morning knuckleheads, you four know what day it is?" asks Stan wearing his pajamas an old white undershirt with a gold chain around his neck and some blue-green striped shorts.

"Umm, happy anniversary..." says Dipper

"The birth of an unknown historical figure" says Alex

"Some weird carnival" says Alyssa

"Mazel Tov" said Mabel

"It's family fun day" said Stan disappointed, hitting Dipper with another newspaper, who was reading more about the contest.

He walks towards the fridge and opens it taking the milk "We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know..." he starts to sniff the milk from the refrigerator " bonding-type deals"

"Grunkle Stan, is this gonna be anything like our last family bonding day?" asks Dipper making all three of his siblings remember.

"Ughh..." Mabel shudders "the county jail was so cold."

"I never thought I will be in jail, ever" said Alex

"It, was not to bad, you told me your first positive thing about my drawings that day" Alyssa adds

"All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker. But I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?" says their great-uncle

"YAY" they all start to exclaim in unison unt **i** l Dipper realizes what Stan said "Wait, what?"

* * *

On the road there was a stag crossing it slowly, only to move faster when it heard Stan's car. Stan was adjusting the radio only to take the eyes out of the road, making the car move from left to right. He stood in the front, while the kids were staying in the back, Mable and Dipper in the center, with Alex on Mabel's left and Alyssa on Dipper's right.

"Blindfolds, never lead to anything good" said Dipper

"Wow, I fell like all my senses are heighte **n** ed...l can see with my fingers" says Mabel, touching Alex's face, they both started laughing.

"Grunkle Stan are you wearing a blindfold?" asked their brother

"Haha, now with this cataract I might as well be...What is that a Woodpecker?" he said crashing through the side of the road into the forest. The kids started to scream.

* * *

They finally arrived at their destination, with a car full of tree branches.

"Okay, okay. Open 'em up!" said Stan

The siblings took their blindfolds off revealing that Stan now was wearing a fishing outfit, a white shirt with a green vest above it, and dark grey shorts and to make his look complete a fishing hat and that the unknown location they were traveling to was the lake.

"Ta-da! It's fishin' season!"

"Fishin **g**?"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You, doing something legal?"

" What're you playin' at, old man?"

"You're gonna love it! The whole town's out here!" exclaimed Stan

There was an old woman with only one open eye holding a fishing pole in her left arm and waving a pan in the right one "Here, fishy fishies! Get into the pan!"

A journalist was taking a picture of a man, who held a big fish in his hand "Say cheese" when he took the picture, the flash made the man fall into the water.

Near them, there was a family of redheads, two kids that looked like they were younger than 12, a teen and their father, the man everybody knew as Manly Dan. " Uh, is this good?" he had a fishing pole in his hand when Dan saw he took it out of his son's hand and broke it into two " NO! I'll show you how a real man fishes! ", he **t** hen managed to catch a fish with his bare hands. He started punching the fish, while his sons chanted "DAD!DAD!DAD" and an enthusiastic man approached and said "Get 'em! Get 'em!"

"That's some quality family bonding" said Stan

"Grunkle Stan, why do you want to bond with us all of a sudden?" asked Dipper

"Come on, this is gonna be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me: they don't "like" or "trust" me." he made air quotes when he said the words _like_ and _trust._

Mabel turned towards her siblings and said: "I think he actually wants to fish with us."

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up." says Stan, slapping some fishing hats on the sibling's heads "Pines family fishing hats", on Dipper's **i** t was written Dippy, on Alyssa's Aly, on Alex's Axel and on Mabel's the E was facing the wrong direction "That's hand stitching you know" and the L on Mabel almost fell.

"I have a question, who's Axel?" asked Alex

"Uhh, I might have changed the order of some letters accidentally. But that doesn't matter because it's just gonna be you, me, and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours! "

"Ten hours?"

"I brought the joke book!" Stan was holding a book called _1001 Yuk 'Em Ups_.

"No! NO!" Dipper screamed

"There has to be a way out of this!" said Mabel quietly, as she said this an old hillbilly man started to scream and run " I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!" he ran into some fishing poles, a table full of fish, slapped a sandwich out of another man's hand until he stopped and said "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!" he started to do some jigs.

"Ohh, he's doing a happy jig..." Mabel said before the man ran to her and started to screech "NOOO! It's a jig of grave danger!" as he said that a man came from the nearby building with a spray bottle "Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Dad!" the son sprayed his father with water "But I got proof this time, by gummity!"

They all headed to the docks to see a small boat, that was broken in half "BEHOLD! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like...like this gentleman right here!" he points at Stan who was picking his ear, getting a Huh from him.

"It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!" he started taking his son by the hand.

"Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!" everyone but his son and the Pines started to laugh, making his son look at the ground ashamed.

"Aww, donkey spittle! Aw, banjo polish!" the old **m** an walks off, while the Pines were looking sympathetically at him.

"Well, that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" Stan steps into his rowboat called _Stano War_ and starts untying it from the dock.

"Guys, did you hear what that old dude said?"

"Aww, donkey shpittle!" Mabel tries to imitate him.

"Aw, banjo polish!" Alex says almost perfectly imitating the old man.

"How did you do that? You gotta teach me." said Mabel to her older brother.

"It's called acting and it will be hard but fun." said Alex to Mabel.

"The other thing about the monster, if we can snag a photo of It, we could split the prize in 4" said Dipper

"That' wait Math, Dipper this is summer" said Mabel

"Imagine what you could do with two hundred and fifty dollars!" said Dipper to his siblings

Mabel started to daydream about what she would do with a human-sized hamster ball. She was in the ball talking to a hamster _"Not so high and mighty anymore!",_ the hamster looked sad at her comment. She exited the gift shop of the shack through the wall in her human-sized ball. Two cartoon characters were in a car waiting for the lights to turn green only to look amazed when they saw Mabel _"Hey, boys! You can look, but ya can't touch."_. When the lights turned green she scurried down the road squeaking.

Dipper snaps his twin sister back to reality "Mabel, Mabel", when she finally regained her conscience back she said "Guys, we have to do this, since I'm one million percent with this."

"I am too" said her older brother

"I don't know what to say, the old man wants to spend time with us" said Alyssa

"Grunkle Stan! Change of plans: we're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" said Dipper to his great uncle.

"MONST **E** R HUNT! MONSTER HUNT!" Dipper, Alex and Mable cheer in unison, only to be joined by the crazy old man named crazy man Mcgucket "Monster Hunt!", the Pines stop cheering and look at him with confusion "Monster... Eh... I'll go."

Out of nowhere, Soos comes with his boat called _S. DUDE "_ You dudes say somethin' about a monster hunt?" he says.

"Soos" Mabel said

"Wassup, hambone!" they make their special fist salute with explosion sounds.

"Dudes, you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs; normal boat stuff." he says

"All right, all right, let's think this through. Ya kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!" while Mabel and her brothers were conflicted about it at first, Alyssa jumped into the boat with Stan, the three of them look at Soos who was doing the robot dance, then at Stan sniffing his armpit with a disgusted Alyssa and then they look at the misty island named Scuttlebutt. That's when they realize what choice to make, they went with Soos.

"So, whaddaya say?" Stan said and then looked around to see that they were gone "Grunkle Stan, they already left" suddenly he could hear their laughter in the distance and Mabel saying loudly "We made the right choice!" and Alex responded just as loudly "Definitely and Absolutly". Hearing this Stan shouted "Ingrates! Aw, who needs 'em? I got my greatest great-niece with me and this whole box of creepy fishing lures to keep us company." Alyssa and Stan looked at the box with disgust and Stan close it.

* * *

Dipper was **s** tanding on the stern of the boat wit hone foot on the guardrail. He adjusts the visor of his cap "Hoist the anchor" Soos raises the cinderblock that he uses as his anchor "Raise the flag!" Alex raises a purple towel that had a sun with sunglasses and above was written _FUN._

 _"_ We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" said Mabel

"We're gonna win that photo contest!" said Dipper

"Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?" asked Soos

"We're gonna... Go get sunscreen!" said Alex

They turned back to the docks to get sunscreen but little did they knew that something from beneath the waters was observing them.

* * *

Dipper was pacing on the boat in front of Soos, Alex and Mabel "Alright. If we wanna win this contest, we've gotta do it right! Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?"

" You're a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie. Dude, am I a side character?! Do y' ever think about stuff like that? " said Soos

"Soos, that's the most depressing thing, I heard you say" said Alex

" You're a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie. Dude, am I a side character?! Do y' ever think about stuff like that?" Soos makes an impression of Bigfoot "There he is! Bigfoot!" he says in a mocking voice, patting his vest "Uh-oh, no camera!" he takes a camera out of his vest "Oh, wait, here's one! Aw, no film!" he returned to his normal voice "You see? You see what I'm, doing here?"

"Oh, yeah. Dude's got a **p** oint." said Soos

"Dips, please don't ever act again, my ears hurt from this bad impression" said his older brother

"That's not important" said Dipper to his older brother "That's why I bought twenty-one disposable cameras! Two on my ankles, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one under my hat."

"From where did you get these?" asked Mabel, but Dipper didn't listen and continued "There's no way we're gonna miss this. Okay everybody, let's test our cameras out!" Soos tried to take a selfie but the flash was too strong and he accidentally threw it overboard "You see? This is exactly why you need backup cameras. We still have twenty!"

Mabel threw her camera at a bird "Ahh, bird!" and the bird came into Alex's face making him slip the camera from his hands into the water "Seventeen! Okay, guys, I repeat don't lose your cameras" said Dipper.

"Wait, lose the cameras?" asked Soos

"DON'T" Dipper screamed

"Dude, I just threw two away."

"We've got fifteen cameras" he accidentally destroys one with his fist "Fourteen, we've got fourteen cameras"

"So what's the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?" asked his twin sister ready to throw them away.

"NO! No. Okay. You and Alex will be the lookouts, Soos can work the steering wheel, and I'll be captain."

"What? Why do you get to be captain? What about Mabel, huh?" she starts chanting her name.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What about co-captain, huh?"

"There's no such thing as a co-captain" when he finished this Mabel threw another camera overboard "Whops"

"Okay, fine! You can be co-captain."

"Can I be the captain of the lookouts?" asked Alex

"Authorization granted"

"Can I be associate co-captain?" asked Soos

"As co-captain, I authorize that request" said Mabel

"Well, as first co-captain, our number one order of business is to lure the monster out with this." said Dipper pointing at a barrel full of fish food.

"Permission to taste some?" asked Soos

"Granted"

"Permission co-granted"

"Permission from the lookouts granted"

"Permission associate co-granted" he tasted a bit of it, and he was disgusted, the Pines started laughing "Dudes, I don't k **n** ow what I expected that to taste like."

* * *

Stan was looking at them "Traitors!" he was brought back to reality by Alyssa "Grunkle, you all right?"

"Ah, We'll find our own fishing buddies!" he said looking at a couple

"Grunkle, no"

"There they are our new pals"

The guy, Reginal **d** was trying to propose to his girlfriend Rosana, but then Stan came.

"Now that we're alone Rosana, there's a burning question that I want to ask of you"

"Oh, Reginald..."

"Hey wanna hear a joke..." Stan said "My ex-wife still misses me but her AIM is getting better, her AIM is getting better, you see it's funny cause marriage is terrible" making Alyssa facepalm herself and the angry couple to leave.

"What?"

* * *

 _S. DUDE_ was moving through the misty waters surrounding Scuttlebutt Isle. Dipper was looking on the left side while Soos was throwing fish food in the water to lure the water plus Alex and Mabel were playing ventriloquist with some random pelican.

"Hey, how is i **t** going?" Mabel asked the pelican

"It's going awesome" said Alex moving the pelican's beak.

"Mabel, Alex leave that thing alone" said Dipper to his present siblings

"I don't mind none" said Alex again playing with the bird.

"Hey, look, I'm drinking water" Mabel said drinking a glass of water while trying to recite _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_. She chokes on the water making the pelican fly away.

"Aren't you two supposed to be doing lookout?" asked Dipper

"You shouldn't have said that" said his older brother

"Look Out!" Mabel says throwing a ball at him hitting it's target making him shiver, making her giggle

"But seriously, we're on it" said Alex

They hit the island's shore qu **i** te literally.

"See, we're here doesn't that make us lookout geniuses, hamster ball her we come" said Mabel

The group goes inland, into the small forest, Dipper in the front with a lantern, Mabel and Alex behind him, one watched the right side while the other the left and Soos behind them two. Soos and the former two stop at a sign with the islands name "Dudes, check out, Butt Island" he earned giggles from both of them "Soos, you rapscallion" Mabel added.

"Hey, why aren't you laughing Dips" asked Alex

"Are you scared?" added Mabel

"Yeah right, I'm not scared" said Dipper

"Yea, you are" said Mabel, poking him on the nose and blowing raspberries until the lantern slips from Dipper's hand.

"Hey!" she continues to poke him and blow raspberries until they hear a loud sound "Dude, did you hear that" asked Soos "What was that, was it your stomach?" asked Mabel this time.

"Nah, my stomach normally sounds like whale noises." Soos said

"Can we hear that?" asked Mabel and Alex, they both put their heads on Soos' stomach and they hear whale noise making her say "Wow, so majestic".

An opossum comes and takes the lantern away "Aghh, our lantern" said Dipper.

"Ohh, I can't see anything"

"Duuude, I dunno, man. Maybe this, uh... **M** aybe this isn't worth it." Soos says

"Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!"

_Dipper was dressed in Indiana Jones being interviewed at a TV show "Tonight we're here with adventure seeker Dipper Pines, who bravely photographed the elusive Gobblewonker! Tell me, Dipper: what's the secret to your success?" said the presenter "Well, I run away from nothing." imaginary Dipper says and takes a sip of coffee "Nothing, except for when I ran away from my annoying Grunkle Stan, who I ditched in order to pursue that lake monster." and the presenter said "How right you were to do so. He looked like a real piece of work. I don't often do this, but I feel the need to give you an award" he gives Dipper a medal, only for Mabel to burst out of a wall "CHARLIE! WHY WON'T YOU INTERVIEW ME?!" she chases them and screams like a manic followed by her older brother who was trying to stop her._

"I'm in"

"Me to"

"We're going to find that beast"

The Pines started to run towards where the sound was coming from, making Soos follow them "All right, dudes, I'm comin'!"

The group was following the direction of the sound, Dipper was in the front with Alex and Mabel behind him and Soos behind them, Soos was beatboxing.

"My name is Mabel! It rhymes with table! It also rhymes with... glabel! It also rhymes with... shmabel!"

"Dude, we should be writing this down" said Soos

"All ready done" said Alex

"Guys, guys, guys! You hear something?" asked Dipper

The growling they heard earlier returned making a flock of birds fly in the opposite direction. The Pines were ecstatic while Soos took a stick he found on the ground and followed them. They found the shape of a sea monster "Get your cameras ready!" everyone readied their camera "Ready, Go!"

Soos yells and jumps over the log, holding his camera in front of him as he runs toward the silhouette, snapping photos at random. The siblings follow him, but as they get closer, they discover the silhouette was the remains of a wrecked boat with beavers living on it.

The beavers at the top hugged each other while the one near them fell into the water. The Pines looked sad, while Soos made photos of them "But... but what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise!" Dipper said. The "moster noise" was a beaver playing with an old rusty chainsaw.

"Sw **e** et, beaver with a chainsaw" Soos said taking photos of it.

"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all." said Dipper

"He did use the word _scrapdoodle_ " said Mabel

"And he did his jig of _Great Danger_ " added Alex

* * *

"Look, **w** hen you're threadin' the line-lot of people don't know this-but you wanna use a barrel knot." Stan said to a random kid while Alyssa was making knots, he whispered to the kid "That's a secret from one fishing buddy to another! Heh heh."

"Uh, I, uh, who are you, exactly?" asked the child

"Just call me your GRUNKLE STAN!" he said, until a woman started to screech at him "Sir, SIR, SIR! Why are you talking to our son? If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the police!"

"Haha, the thing about that is..." he said speeding away and Alyssa shouted "I'm sorry"

"Go bother your own kids!" the woman shouted

* * *

Soos was still taking photos of the beavers "Ooh, yeah! Work it! Work it! Nice! Nice! Gimme another one of those! Yeah, I like that one."

Dipper was sitting on a rock, throwing little stones into the water "What're we gonna say to Grunkle Stan and Alyssa? We ditched them over nothing." the rock he was on starts to shake "Hey... guys, do you feel that?" the rock sinks into the water making Dipper fall. Alex and Mabel pull him on the shore before the tail of the Goblewonker r **i** ses from the water " This is it!" he takes a picture of it, Soos, Alex and Mabel back away "What's wrong with you guys?". The monster rises from the water "Dipper..." Mabel says.

"It's not that hard, all right? All you gotta do is point, and shoot. Like this!" he aims the camera at it only to realize that the monster is in front of him, the monstrosity roared making Dipper drop the camera and his siblings and Soos to goblewonker followed them inland, pushing a tree in front of Mabel making Dipper lunge at her to save large reptile pushes other trees in their direction but this time it doesn't stop them. The twins eventually caught up to Soos and their older brother "Get back to the boat! HURRY!" the monster snaps at Mabel making her hop onto Alex's back. Dipper tries to take a photo, but he trips on a root "The picture..." Soos grabs him by his vest "Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers, dude!" Dipper snaps at him "WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!".

They finally reach the boat hoping on it.

"Let's get outta here, dudes!" said Soos, driving away

 **T** he monster comes out of the woods following them "All right! This is it!" he tries to take a picture "Cracked lens?! Soos! Get a photo!"

Soos throws cameras at the lake monster, making Dipper screech "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh! I still got one left! Don't worry, dude!" said the large man, throwing the camera at Dipper to catch but accidentally hits the wall and it shatters. The oversized fish hops into the water following them when Soos sees this he steers the boat away.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" said Dipper

* * *

Stan was sitting on the boat with Alyssa who looked bored while Stan was struggling to tie a knot "Er, ugh, gah! Mollycoddling..."

In the distance, they **h** ear a group of five a grandfather and his two grandsons and grandaughters.

"Can you pwease tell me mo'e funny stories, Pop Pop?" the youngest grandchild asks

"Anything for my fishing buddies!" said the grandfather laughing and pating his grandchildren on ther heads.

"Pop Pop? I just weewized dat...I wuv you." said again the youngest grandchild

"Aw, come on! Boo! Boo!" said Stan jealous.

"Hey, now! What's the big idea?" asked the grandfather

" Maybe they have no one who wuvs them, Pop Pop. "

"Yeah, well, we... we..."

S.S. Cool Dude drives past them and soaks them. Stan throws his hat to the ground in frustration, then sits down and sighs.

* * *

The monster and S. Dude were on the other side the island now.

"SOOS! BEAVERS!" exclaimed Alex

The beavers were on their wood structure looking happy. The boat went through it, des **t** roying it and making the beavers attack them. One beaver was trying to chew on the metal, two were attacking Dipper, One Mabel and Three Alex while another jumped on Soos' face. Making Mabel take command of the steering wheel. The group managed to get the beavers out of the boat, with the monster still on their trail they entered a busy fishing spot. Because of the monster all the other pepole fell from their boat.

The red-head family were in the water now with fish falling from above "The fishes! They seek revenge! Swim, boys! Swim!"

The Pines and Soos were still followed by the Goblewonker, who managed to swipe the boat knocking the control cabin off.

"Ahh, look out" screams Mabel

In the distance two people were transporting a glass sheet across the river, the blond said "Easy...Easy..." S. Dude drives directly through the sheet making the brunet man scream "My glass!"

Mabel sees the dead-end ahead and screeches at her brothers "WHERE DO I GO?!"

Dipper takes the journal out of his vest flipping through some pages "Um... uh... GO INTO THE FALLS! I think t **h** ere might be a cave behind there!"

"MIGHT BE!?" screamed his older brother

They go through the falls and enter the hidden cave. All of them hit the ground and Soos loses his t-shirt. When they all stand up and look behind at the entrance they see the monster and prepared for the worst but the monstrosity was stuck.

"It's stuck!" Mabel says in wonder

"Haha! Yeah! Wait...It's stuck?" he tries to find a camera "Dips there's one under your cap" sad his older brother. Dipper started laughing while he took pictures of it, once it even tried to bite him.

"Didja get a good one?" asked Mabel

"THEY'RE ALL GOOD ONES!" Dipper hugs his siblings.

"WOO! HAMSTER BALL!" said Mabel

"World tour here I come!" said Alex

The Gobblewonker was still roaring when a rock fell on its head making an electric noise.

"Are living fossils supposed to do that?" asked Alex

Dipper walked up to it and he toches its sides "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel

H **e** climbs on its back, while his siblings and Soos looked terrified "Hey, guys! Come check this out!" there was a secret trap door. Dipper opens it with the rest of the group watching, steam blows from it revealing none other than Old Man McGucket "Work the bellows and the...Eh?" he finally noticed them "Aww, banjo polish! "

"Wha- Yo- You?! You made this? W-w-why?" asked Dipper

"Well, I...I, uh...I just wanted attention." the old man looked at the floor ashamed.

"I still don't understand." said Dipper

"Well, first I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with ma beard!"

"Okay, yeah. But why did you do it?" asked Mabel

"Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore." he explains the story of how he was outside his son's window with a baseball bat, his son ignoring him "My own son hasn't visited me in months!" then he moves onto the construction of the Gobblewonker "So I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robut!" he starts laughing like a maniac, only to sigh "In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family."

The three siblings look at the hats Stan made for them "Dudes. I guess the real lake monster is you three. Heh, heh! Sorry, that just like-boom-just popped into my head there." Soos told them.

"So, did you ever talk to your s **o** n about how you felt?" asked Alex

"No, sir, I got to work straight on the robut!" he shows them the blueprints for the machinery " I made lots of robuts in my day!" he added.

"Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-tron" shows a newspaper about his invention.

"or when my pal Ernie didn't come to my retirement party" he shows them another newspaper article "and I constructed an eighty ton SHAME BOT THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA!" the old man starts laughing maniacally again "Well, time to get back to work on my death ray!" he transforms the interior of the machine into his temporary lab "Any of you kids got a screwdriver?"

Dipper takes out the camera and says: "Well, so much for the photo contest."

"You still have one roll of film left." said Mabel

"Whaddaya wanna do with it?" asked Alex

* * *

Stan was driving the boat towards the docks while Alyssa was drawing some knots on her sketchbook.

Dipper, Mabel, Alex and Soos were on the remains of S. Dude "Hey! Over here!"

"What the- Kids? I thought you three were off playing _Spin the Bottle_ with Soos!"

"Well, we spent all day trying to find a _**l** egendary_ dinosaur." said Alex

"That, in the end, was a fake" added Dipper

"But we realized, the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here." added Mabel

"Save your sympathy! We've been having a great time withoutcha'! Makin' friends, had a run-in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun."

"That was the funniest moment of the day" giggled Alyssa

"So... I guess there isn't room in that boat for four more?" asked Dipper, Stan glares at them but his expression softens when they put their hats on "You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?"

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" said Dipper

"You're on" Dipper climbs into Stan boat

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, plus me singing at the top of my lungs!" said Mabel

"And five more if you can't do it while I explain the entire storyline of A song of Ice and Fire so far"

"I like those odds!" said Stan, Mabel, Alex and Soos climb Stan's boat "What happened to your shirt?" Stan asked Soos.

"It's a long story, dude"

Dipper takes out the camera "All right, everybody get together. Say fishing!  
Mabel and Stan Fishing!"

Everyone says fishing and he takes the photo but you can't see Soos, only his belly "Dude am I in the frame?"

They had several fun encounters like when they stole the fish of the Grandfather and his grankids or with the lake police.

The boat shakes "What was that?" Dipper asked and Mabel shrugged _I dunno_.

Below them, one of the thrown cameras was still falling un **d** erwater when it was eaten by the real Goblewonker.


	3. Headhunters

In the living room, The Pines Siblings were watching a show on television called Duck-tective. The shows features a constable and a duck detective standing next to a telephone booth that has limbs of a dead person sticking out. While watching the television program, Mabel knits a new sweater, Dipper eats popcorn from a bowl, Alex reads continue to read his book on the armchair and Alyssa was drawing the "monster" her siblings had seen at the lake. Mabel reaches for some popcorn, but Dipper slaps her hand.

"I'm afraid your services won't be required here, sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident." said the constable to the duck. The duck quacks and the subtitles say "An accident, constable? Or is it...Murder?!" making the constable gasp "What?!", the title showed on the screen and the TV announcer said "Duck-tective will return after these messages."

Mabel dropped her sweater in making gasping "That duck is a genius!"

"Eh, it's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground." said Dipper

Mabel puts her hands on her hip, narrowing her eyes "Are you saying you could outwit Duck-tective?"

"Mabel, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you have been eating..." he starts to sniff the air "an entire tube of toothpaste?!"

"Wait, what?!" asked her older sister

"That's where our tube of toothpaste went?" asked her older brother

"It was so sparkly..." her mouth is covered in by toothpaste.

Soos runs into the room "Hey, dudes, you'll never guess what I found!"

"Buried treasure" said Dipper

"Buried..." Mabel laughs and pushes Dipper playfully "Hey, I was gonna say that!" making her older siblings laugh.

All five of them went through the hall of leading to what Soos has found, it looked like it was taken out of a horror movie "So, I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy bonkers creepy!" he opens the door, inside was a room filled with wax statues.

Dipper takes out a flashlight "Whoa! It's a secret wax museum!"

"They're so life-like."

"Is that a statue of Queen Elizabeth II?" asked Alex pointing out at the statue of the queen.

"Except for that one." Alyssa points at a "statue" that looks like Stan.

"Hello!" the "statue" says, they all start to scream in surprise "It's just me, your Grunkle Stan!", that's when they screamed louder and ran away.

* * *

Now the room was lightened and Stan was presenting the wax figures to them "Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum! It was one of our most popular attractions... before I forgot all about it. I got 'em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes" he looks at the statue of Larry King "some kind of, I don't know, goblin man?"

Dipper shudders "Is anyone else getting the creeps here?"

He points at the remains of a wax figure without inspecting it "And now for my personal favorite: Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over-" he finally looks at the wax puddle "Oh! Oh no! Come on, who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction!" he puts his finger in the wax "How do you fix a wax figure?"

Mabel goes behind him and says "Cheer up, Grunkle Stan. Where's that smile?"

"Egh."

She cheerfully pokes Stan's face "Beep, bop, boop!"

"Ow"

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. I and Alyssa will make you a new wax figure from all this old wax!"

"We will?" asked her older sister

"Yes, we will"

"You really think you can make one of these puppies?" asked Stan

"Grunkle Stan, I'm an arts and crafts master and Alyssa is a master artist. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" Mable asked holding her hand for Stan to see the glue gun gun "Eugh, eugh!" she tries to get it off.

"I like your gumption, kid!"

"I don't know what that word means, but thank you!"

* * *

Mabel and Alyssa were watching the newly made block of wax, while Alex was still reading A Fest for Crows. Dipper entered the room with a soda, Mabel jumped in front of him, making him choke on the soda.

"Dipper who do you think has a better idea me or Alyssa?" asked Mabel

Mabel's idea was a half a fairy princess and the other half a horse, while Alyssa's was a statue of a singer she likes, Eminem.

"Maybe you should carve something from real life, that's not a rapper" he gave them two ideas.

Mabel starts drawing something and shows it to him "Like a waffle, with big arms!" making Alyssa facepalm herself.

"Y-okay... Or, you know, something else. Like- like someone in your family."

Stan enters the room "Kids, have you seen my pants?" he accidentally poses on a briefcase.

"That's not a bad pose" says Alyssa

"Oh, muse. You work in mysterious ways." her eyes are big and she looks at the ceiling.

"Why's your sister talking to the ceiling?" asked Stan concerned

They both get to work on the statue, finishing it faster than if just one of them worked alone.

"I think it needs more glitter" Mabel said

"No, it doesn't" Alyssa told her

"I agree with Mabel" he throws an entire bucket of glitter on the statue.

Stan walks in without shoes "I found my pants but now I'm missing my-" when he noticed the statue he falls over "Aghh!"

"What do you think?" asked Mabel and Alyssa in unison

"I think... the Wax Museum's back in business!"

* * *

Outside the shack Soos was leading a lot of cars, Alex and Wendy were working at the stand.

"I can't belive this many people showed up" said Alex

"I know, right? Your uncle probably bribed them or something."

"He bribed me." Alex said, holding a dollar in his hands, then Wendy holder up her own dollar, they both started laughing.

Mabel and Alyssa were on the podium along with Stan and Dipper behind the podium observing. Mabel was overjoyed.

Stan clears his throat in the microphone "You all know me, folks! Town darling, "Mr. Mystery." Please, ladies, control yourselves!" in the audience were three ladies staring blindly ahead and flies swarming around them.

"As you know, I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known. But enough about me. Behold... me!" he uncovers the statue of himself.

Soos plays his keyboard that made _Ye-ah_ sounds and two people in the audience politely clap and someone coughs.

"And now a word from our own Mabelangelo and DaVinciAlyssa!"

"It's Mable and Alyssa" Mable says taking the microphone "Thank you for coming! We made this sculpture with our own hands!" she throws up her arms in the air "It's covered in our blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!" she said making Dipper and Alyssa facepalm.

"Ugh! Ewwww!" the audience says

Mable chuckles and Alyssa says "Yeah. We will now take questions!" she points towards McGucket "You there!"

"Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive? And follow-up question, can I survive the wax-man uprising?"

"Um...No and Yes! Next question!" Alyssa says pointing towards a journalist who uses a turkey baster as a microphone.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?"

"Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby." said Stan

"It certainly is-"

"Next question." Stan points toward another journalist.

"Shandra Jimenez, a real reporter. Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event". Shows flyer "Is this true?" everyone in the audience is upset "That's what I heard! ... Come on! ... What a rip-off! ... Pizza? ... I want my pizza!.."

Wendy and Alex looked concerned along with Dipper and Alyssa.

"That was a typo. Good night, everyone!" Stan uses a smoke bomb to escape taking the admission fee with him.

The audience leaves furiously, a man with a t-shirt that had pizza on it leaves sadly, one of the three women who stared blindly breaks some chairs and Wendy's father Manly Dan hits a pole "In your face!"

"I think that went well." Mabel leans on the admission table.

* * *

"Hot pumpkin pie! Look at all this cash! And I owe it all to one person, this guy!" he points at Wax Stan.

Alyssa looks infuriated by that and Mabel punches him slowly on the belly "Yeah, you too, ya little gremlins. Now you kids wash up. We got another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow. Go, go!" he sighs and says "Kids"

Stan was watching TV with Wax Stan.

"Well, duck-tective, it seems you've really quacked the case." the constable says and when the duck responds the subtitles say "Don't patronise me"

Stan laughs "Stupid duck! Well, I'm gonna use the john. You need anything?" he laughs again "I love this guy! Don't you go nowhere."

* * *

The kids were in the bathroom brushing their teeth.

"Dipper, you wanna do a toothbrush race?"

"Okay"

And then they heard their great-uncle scream _Noooooo_.

When they went downstairs to see what was happening they saw Stan and 'the corpse' of Wax Stan.

"Wax Stan! He's been... m-murdered!" they looked terrified at it while the clock banged three times.

Mabel faints being caught by Alex.

Alyssa says "Whoever did this will pay!"

* * *

The two policemen arrived at the shack.

"I got up to use the john, right? And when I come back, blammo! He's headless!"

"Our expert handcrafting... besmirched... BESMIRCHED" Mabel starts to cry, being comforted by Dipper.

"Who would do something like this?" Dipper asked

"What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?" asks deputy Durland

"Look, we'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts... this case is unsolvable." says the sheriff

"WHAT!?" the Pines scream in unison

"I want my revenge" says Alyssa

"You take that back, Sheriff Blubs!" said Stan

"You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help if you want." says Dipper

"He's really good. He figured out who was eating our tin cans!" said Alex

"Yea, Alex is right" said Mabel

"All signs pointed to the goat." explained Dipper

"Yeah, yeah! Let the boy help. He's got a little brain up in his head." Stan backed them up

"Oooh! Would you look at what we got here! City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!" said Blubs

"City boooy! City booooooy!" said Durland

"You are adorable!" said Blubs again

"Adorable?" asked Dipper, making the cops laugh.

"Look, P.J.'s, how about you leave the investigating to the grown-ups, okay?" said the sheriff, high-fiving the deputy. Blubs' walkie talkie starts "Attention, all units. Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, an entire cantaloupe!"

"It's a 23-16!" says Durland

"Let's move!" said Blubs, they leave running.

"Dips, don't let them get to you" said Alyssa

"That's it! Guys, you and me are going to find the jerk who did this, and get back that head. Then we'll see who's adorable." said Dipper, sneezing after he finished

"Aww, you sneeze like a kitten!" said Mabel, getting a glare from Dipper.

* * *

In the morning the Pines were investigating the crime scene. Mabel and Alex were taking pictures, Alyssa was looking for clues and Dipper was observing a bulletin board he made with the pictures of some suspects.

"Wax Stan has lost his head and its up to us to find it." said Dipper, "There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling." he continues "The murderer could have been anyone."

"Yeah! Even us!" Mabel says

"In this town, anything is possible. Ghosts, zombies, it could be months before we find our first clue."

"Maybe it was the gnomes?" says Alex

"Hey, look there" says Alyssa pointing towards some footprints near Wax Stan.

"Footprints in the shag carpet!"

"That's weird. They've got a hole in them."

"And they're leading to..." there was an axe on the floor behind the armchair.

They went to Soos.

"So, what do you think?" asked Dipper

"In my opinion: this is an axe." Soos says

"Wait a minute. The lumberjack!"

"Wendy's dad?"

"He was the angriest of all of the customers."

"Of course!" they all said

"He was furious when he didn't get that free pizza." added Dipper

"Furious enough, for murder!" said Mabel

"Oh, you mean Manly Dan. Yeah, he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint downtown." Soos told them

"Then that's where we're going."

"Dude, this is awesome. You four are like: The Mystery Siblings!"

"Don't call us that." said Dipper

They went outside finding Stan pulling a coffin out of his car.

"Hey, give me a hand with this coffin, will ya? I'm doin' a memorial service for wax Stan. Something small, but classy."

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan, but we have got a big break in the case!" said Dipper

"Break in the case!" Mabel and Alex said in unison

"We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer."

"We have an axe!" she points the axe towards Alex "RE, RE, RE!"

"Oh, what irony I'm going to die!" Alex said dramatically, breaking into laughter with Mabel.

"Hm, seems like the kind of thing that responsible parents wouldn't want you to do... Good thing I'm an uncle. Avenge me kids! AVENGE MEEE!" he puts one of his feet on the coffin.

* * *

They were now near _the Skull Fracture_ , Mabel and Alex were hiding in the dumster while Dipper and Alyssa hiding behind it. Dipper moved towards the corner to see what was happening "This is the place." he gasps when a man covered in tattoos looks in his way "Got the fake IDs?". Mabel gives him and Alyssa some fake ids.

Dipper looks at the id "Here goes nothing."

The man looked at an id "Sorry, but we don't serve miners."

The miner looks at him and spits on the ground "Daaaannnnng' nab it!"

The Pines go approach him.

"We're here to interrogate Manly Dan the lumberjack for the murder of wax Stan." they show him the fake ids. On Dipper's, it was written _Sir Dppingsauce Age:45,_ on Alyssa's _Lady Allison Age:47_ , on Mabel's _Lady Mabelton Age:21_ and on Alex's _Sir Xandrepolis Age:23_.

"Works for me" the man says opening the door. Dipper and Alyssa looked nervous.

When they entered they saw two men fighting each other, one punching the other so hard that he fell on the floor and he also lost a tooth. The Pines looked concerned. Dipper signaled his siblings to move.

They made their towards the bar, where they saw a man unconscious on the floor.

"He's resting" said Mabel

"Alright, let's just try to blend in, ok?" said Dipper

"You got it, Dippingsauce."

Mabel climbed on one of the empty chairs "Hey there, fellow restaurant patron!" she patted his arm "Bap!" that made him growl at her making Alex narrow his eyes at him.

Dipper and Alyssa went towards Manly Dan, who was playing a wrestling game.

"Manly Dan, just the guy I wanted to see. Where were you last night?" asked Dipper

"Punchin' the clock." the lumberjack responded.

"You were at work." said Alyssa

"No, I was punchin' that clock!" he points towards the broken clock outside the locale.

"10 o'clock, the time of the murder. So, I guess you've never seen this before?" Dipper takes out the axe from his backpack.

"Listen, little girls!"

"Hey, actually I'm a-" Dipper tried to tell him.

"I wouldn't pick my teeth with that ax. It's left handed! I only use my right hand, the MANLY HAND!" he rips the hand from the game and starts using it to beat the machine.

"Get 'im! Get 'im!" said one man giggling.

"Left handed..."

Mabel, Alex and the biker were playing with a cootie catcher "3, 4, 5, 6."

Alex and Mabel gasp, Mabel saying what it reads "Your wife is gonna be beautiful."

"Yes!" the biker said

"Guys, big break in the case!"

The Pines siblings leave the bar.

"But will she love me?!" asked the biker

"It's a left handed axe." said Alyssa

Dipper shows them a list of people "These are all our suspects. Manly Dan is right handed, that means all we have to do is find our left handed suspect and we've got our killer."

"Oh man, we are on fire today! Pa-zow, Pa-zow, Pa-zow!"

"We're going to find him!"

"Let's go and find him!"

They all fist-bumped each other.

They first went to Old Man McGucket, he had a right hand then to the guy with the pizza t-shirt, the same next on the list was one of the old ladies, result, the same and all the other subjects had the same result and one couldn't use both arms, until only one was left.

"Guys, there's only one person left on this list."

"Of course, it all adds up!"

* * *

The Pines and the police went to Toby's Gravity Falls Gossiper, to arrest Toby.

"You kids better be right about this or you'll never get the end of it." said the sheriff

"The evidence is irrefutable."

"It's so irrefutable."

"I gonna get to use my match stick!" said Deputy Durland

"You ready? You ready little fella?" they poke each other with their batons.

"On 3! 1, 2, ..." the deputy smashed open the door.

"Nobody move! This is a raid!" Sheriff Blubs said

Toby was sitting at a desk when he falls because of the policemen blinding him with the light coming from their flashlights.

"What is this? Some kind of raid?" asked Toby

Durland smashes a lamp.

"Toby Determined, you're under arrest for murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan." said Dipper

"You have the right to remain impressed with our awesome detective work."

The Pines high five each other.

"Gobbling goose feathers! I don't understand!" said Toby

"Then allow me to explain...You were hoping that Grunkle Stan's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline."

Alex was holding the newspaper article about Wax Stan's murder.

"But you were sloppy, and all the clues pointed to a shabby shoed reporter who was caught left handed."

"Toby Determined, you're yesterday's news." said Mabel

"Boy, your little knees must be sore... from jumping to conclusions." he starts to dance a little "Hachacha! I had nothing to do with that murder."

"I knew it!"

"Wait, what did you say? Nothing? You say nothing?"

"Huh? What? Could you repeat?"

"Then where were you at the night of the break-in?" asked the Sheriff

Toby showed them the camera recordings from last night: _He was near the closet and takes out something made from cardboard "Finally, we can be alone, cardboard cutout of TV news reporter Shandra Jimenez!" he then starts to kiss it_.

Toby looked a bit ashamed, while the others looked disgusted.

"Timestamp confirms. Toby, you're off the hook. You freak of nature." said Blubs

"Hooray!"

"But, but it has to be him! Check the axe for fingerprints!"

The policemen check "No prints at all."

"No prints?"

"Hey I got a headline for you: city kids waste everyone's time." said Durland making all three of the adults laugh and the Pines to look ashamed.

Behind Toby, the video with him and cardboard Shandra Jimenez was still playing "Boy, I'd be pretty embarrassed if I was you four." he said.

"You should be embarrassed of what is playing in the background, Toby!" said Alyssa

"What!?" Toby looks behind and closes the TV.

* * *

The siblings were at the funeral of Wax Stan with Soos, Stan and the creepy Wax Statues.

"Kids, Soos, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming." Stan said, at that moment Soos blows his nose and starts to cry.

"Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself."

Soos jumps up and says "They're wrong!"

"Easy Soos. Wax Stan, I hope you're picking pockets in wax heaven. " he wipes his eyes "I'm sorry, I got glitter in my eye!" he runs away crying.

Soos runs after him still crying "Ohhhhh duuuude..."

"Those cops are right about me." said Dipper sighing

"Dipper, we've come so far, we can't give up now."

"Yeah, Mabel's right!"

Dipper stands up and goes towards the coffin"But I considered everything: the weapon, the motive, the clues..." he looks inside the coffin sighing "Wax Stan's shoe has a hole in it..."

"All the wax guys have that. " said Alyssa

"It's where the pole thingy attaches to their stand dealy." said Mabel

"Wait a minute, what has a hole on its shoe and no fingerprints?" asked Dipper

"Are you suggesting that the murders..." before Alyssa could end the sentence she was cut off

"Standing right behind you." said Wax Sherlock Holmes

The Pines look behind to see that the Wax Figures came back to life.

"Wax Sherlock Holmes! Wax Shakespeare! Wax Coolio?" Dipper gasped

"Wha s'up Holmes?" Wax Coolio asks Wax Sherlock

At that moment Wax Lizzie Borden takes the axe form Mabel.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she goes to stand behind Alex

"Congratulations, my four amuetur slueths, you have unburied the truth, and now we're going to bury you." said Wax Sherlock.

The siblings looked terrified.

"Bravo, Dipper Pines. You've discovered our little secret." he takes Wax Stan's head from his cape "Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically." they all applaud

"Uh, no that sounds too sincere. Slow clap." now the tone of the claps moved from a warm one to a cold one.

"There we go, nice and condescending."

"But... how is this possible? You're made of wax!" said Dipper

"Are you... magic?" asked Alex and Mabel's eyes widen

Wax Sherlock laughs "Are we magic? He wants to know if we're magic!" he stops laughing "We're CURSED!"

The wax figures chant "Cursed! Cursed!"

"Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. Your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sale."

"A haunted garage sale, son!" Wax Coolio says

* * *

_*Flashback to the sale*_

_Stan and a short man were in front of a garage outside a creepy looking house._

_"I must warn you, these statues come at a terrible price." the seller says_

_Stan looks at the price tag "Twenty dollars?! I'll just take 'em when you're not lookin'."_

_"What?" asks the seller_

_"I said I was gonna rob you." said Stan_

_*Flashback ends*_

* * *

_*Flashback to the Mystery Shack Wax Museum*_

_"And so, the Mystery Shack Wax Collection was born. By day, we would be the playthings of man. "_

_He told them how kids would kick them or how adults made photos with them._

_"But when your uncle went to sleep, we would rule da night."_

_Wax Queen Elizabeth and Wax Richard Nixon were drinking at the fridge, Wax Larry King was licking Wax Coolio's Hair._

_"Hey, I told you to stop that."_

_"Make me!"_

_In Stan's room Wax Sherlock and Wax Edgar Allan Poe taking photos of Stan while sleeping, laughing while they did so._

_"It was a charmed life for us cursed beings..."_

_"That is, until your uncle closed up shop."_

_"We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away..."_

_Wax Sherlock Holmes was behind Stan's armchair wth the axe cutting of Wax Stan's head._

_"But we got the wrong guy."_

_*Flashback Ends*_

"So, you're trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?!" said Dipper

"You were right all along, Dipper! Wax people are creepy!"

"Enough! Now that you know our secret, you must... die."

The eyes of the Wax Figures roll back in their heads making their pupils entirely white and they growl while coming towards the kids.

The Pines move backwards until they reach a table.

"What do we do, what do we do?"

"I don't know!"

The siblings throw everything they can from the table at the figures, until Alex throws some hot coffee on Wax Ghenghis Khan, hs face melts.

"That's it! We can melt them with hotty melty things!"

They grab the four electric candles "Anyone move and we'll melt you into candles!" now it was the Wax Figures time to move backwards.

"Decorative candles!"

"You really think you can defeat us?"

"I-I don't really know."

"I'm not-I'm not really sure."

"It's a 50% chance."

"It's worth a shot, I guess."

"So be it... attack!"

The figures begin closing in on the siblings. Wax Lizzie Borden swings her axe at Mabel, but accidentally decapitates Wax Robin Hood. Wax Shakespeares tries to attack Alyssa but she decapitates him, his hand trying to strangle her, she opens a door and smashes his fingers, Wax Queen Elizabeth moves towards Alex only to be impaled through the chest by the electric candle "HA, your kin Vlad the Impaler would be ashamed of you!"

"Interview this, Larry King!" Dipper says, decapitating Wax Larry King

"My neck! My beautiful neck!"

Wax Groucho Marx touches the top of the candle"Jokes on you, Groucho!"

Dipper cuts Wax Groucho into two "I've heard about a cutting remark but this is ridiculous! Hey, why is there nothing in my hand?"

Wax Ghenghis Khan ran towards Dipper, who was standing in front of the fireplace. Alex quickly shoved Dipper out of the range of Wax Ghenghis leaving the figure to walk into the fireplace.

"Ha, Genghis Khan! You fell harder than the Tang Dynasty!" explains Alex

Mabel was using the head of Wax Coolio against the other Wax Figures that tried to corner her.

"Ow ow ow ow! What's up with that?" asked the decapitated head

"Dipper! Watch out!" said Alyssa

He cuts the leg of Wax Nixon and the wax man was pushed through an open door.

Wax Sherlock approaches and puts Wax Stan's head on the horn of the rhino on the wall.

"Alright. Let's get this taken care of." he grabs the sword on the wall and hits the electrical candle making it fall out of Dipper's hand.

"Catch!" said Alyssa who throws a poker with a hot end for him to catch. He catches it using it as a sword to fit Wax Sherlock.

Wax Holmes brings the sword on Dipper, but is blocked with the poker. Wax Sherlock keeps attacking, while Dipper blocks and is pushed back. Dipper is pushed back into the Attic Floor, and is cornered by Wax Holmes against the wall.

"Once your family is out of the way, we'll rule the night once more!"

Dipper looks at the window and while the wax enemy comes towards him he slips between his legs and out the window "Don't count on it!"

"Come back here, you brat!" Wax Sherlock says while Dipper climbs on the Mystery Shack sign. The Wax Figure climbs after him and while Dipper tries to maintain his balance, they clash between poker and sword . Wax Holmes tries to hit Dipper with his sword but he accidentally makes the letter _S_ to fall from the sign.

"You really think you can outwit me boy? I'm Sherlock bleeding Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass?! It's enormous!"

He drops the poker and climbs from to the top of the sign and drops behind it, making a running towards the chimney to hide behind it. He looks on the left nothing and when he catches his breath the wax man hits him in the stomach with his feet from the right, he falls on his back.

He raises his sword ready to strike "Any last words?"

"Um... you got any sunscreen?"

"Got any-? What?" he gasps when he looks behind to see that the sun was rising "No." he begins to melt just like the wicked witch from OZ.

"You know, letting me lead you outside? Probably not you sharpest decision."

While he melts Sherlock still says "Outsmarted by a child in short pants! No!" he begins to melt even faster "Fiddlesticks! Humbugs! Tiiter, total kerfuffle. Butter hullabaloo." now all parts of his body but his face were melted.

"Case closed!" Dipper wipes his hands together, the dust coming of them made him sneeze.

"Ha ha ha! You sneeze like a kitten! Those policemen were right, you're adorable! Adorable!" his head falls off the roof.

"E-ew."

He returns inside to find his siblings throwing the remains of the Wax Figures in to the fireplace.

"Though our group be left in twain, man of wax shall rise agayn!" said the decapitated head of Wax Shakespeares.

"Y'know any limericks?" Mabel asks

"Or the juicy parts of Queen Elizabeth I's life?" asked Alex

"Uh... there once was a dude from Kentucky..."

"Nope." Alyssa says taking the head from Mabel's hands and throwing it in the fireplace.

"Dipper! You're okay! You solved the mystery after all."

Dipper pulls up the chair and takes Wax Stan's head from the rhino on the wall "I couldn't have done it without my partners."

"No offense Dipper, but you're the partner."

"What? Says who? Have people been saying that? Have you heard that?"

Stan walks in "Hot Belgian waffles! What happened to my parlor!?"

The room was absolutely a mess, even the curtains fell.

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!"

"I decapitated Larry King" said Dipper

"And I impaled Queen Elizabeth II" said Alex

"Ha ha! You kids and your imaginations!"

"On the bright side, though, look what we found." Dipper gives Stan the head.

"My head! Ha ha! I missed this guy! You done good kids! Alright, line up for some affectionate noogie-ing."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that. Is there any other alternative...?"

"Oh uh... I'm not so sure..."

"Is it necessary?"

"Please no..."

Stan noogies all four of them while laughing, soon the siblings start laughing with him.

They can hear a police car and look out of the destroyed window to see Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.

"Solved the case yet, boy? I'm so confident you're gonna say no, that I'm gonna take a long, slow sip from my cup of coffee." said the Sheriff taking a long, slow sip of coffee.

"Actually, the answer is yes." Dipper says showing the head of Wax Stan.

"Blu blu blu-" he spits coffee into Durland's face.

Durland spits back the coffee and Blubs spits back at him "It burns! It burns!", "My eyes!" they quickly drive away.

The Pines laugh at their misfortune.

"They got scalded!"

Then they hear a car crash.

"So, did you get rid of all the wax figures?" Dipper asks his siblings.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure that we did!"

"Good enough for me!"

Unbeknownst to them the decapitated head of Wax Larry King was watching from within a vent at them, he starts to laugh "-Huh?" he sees a rat walk up to him "So you're a rat. Tell me about that." the rat rips one of his ears and runs way while the head hops after it "Hey, get back here! I'm hopping! I'm hopping after a rat that stole my ear!"

* * *

In the living room Mabel is in front of a mirror with two sweaters in her hands and Dipper reads a book while on the armchair.

"Hmm. Hey Dipper, I'd ask Alex but him and Alyssa help Stan clean the parlor, so which do you think is better? Sequins or llama hair?" asks Mabel. The head of Larry King hops near the nearest vent "The llama hair. Llamas are nature's greatest warriors." he hops off.

"Thanks Dipper!" Mabel says running away.

Dipper stops reading and looks confused.


End file.
